Only if Necessary
by Jaysnow-Silverblaze
Summary: The ten guilds are gangs that fight for territory though a card game- Magic: the gathering. For years they have fought amongst themselves but that all must change when they are presented with an evil that only ten teens would even believe exists. Now the guilds must unite or be destroyed- but can it be done? OCs galore!
1. Prologue 1: Thrin vs Root

**Prologue 1/5**

Thrin vs. Root

By Jaysnow-Silverblaze

* * *

**Battle One: **Selesnya v. Orzhov

There was little but a street between them, their backs to the buildings behind them and their faces pale in the moonlight. The streetlamps were bright but a ways away and the air was a humid warm. Both held boxes in their hands.

The first was a male, his shoulder-length black hair was slicked back out of his face though a few strands fell around his ears. His eyes were gleaming silver in the moonlight and his dark red lips looked blood-stained. He wore a black t-shirt with the sleeves hacked off and a pair of worn but sturdy jeans and heavy boots. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves that clenched over his black and white marbled box.

The second was also male and had short, spiked, purple-tipped blonde hair. His skin was quite a few shades darker than the others. His eyes were a light brown that looked amber in the moonlight and his lips appeared to be a dull black. He wore two eyebrow piercings in his left brow. He was clothed in a dark blue hoodie that concealed his figure and a pair of black pants and worn sneakers. The box clenched in his purple-nailed hand was green and white.

The black-haired one was the first to speak, "So, you've arrived, Selesnya fool." The blonde merely looked at him disdainfully.

"Rich, coming from an Orzhov profiteer." His baritone voice didn't fit with his teen-rebel look but the Orzhov guild member didn't seem to notice.

"Your name? I like to know what I'll carve on your coffin." The purple-haired boy shrugged delicately.

"They call me Root. And yourself?"

"Thrin. Let's get on with this."

"I couldn't agree more." Both swept their hands over the air at stomach-level.

"_Game Start_." An opaque game-board appeared before both players and they laid their decks and drew seven cards each.

"I'll start." Thrin called out before looking at his hand, "I play Orzhov Guildgate, which comes into play tapped, and end my turn." Behind him a shadowed building came into being, looming ominously. Root didn't seem all that concerned.

**Thrin 20/ Root 20**

"Then it's my turn, I draw." Root replied. "I play a forest." As quickly as the land touched the field a forest sprang up around him. "Then I tap my forest to play Thallid." A moss-like being grew out of the ground in front of him, weaving about like a viney ghost.

**Thallid: 1 ATK/1 DEF**

"And with that I end my turn."

**Thrin 20/ Root 20**

"I draw and untap my guildgate." Thrin started, "Then I'll play a plains." Yellowed grass sprung up around his feet. "I tap both of my lands and play Daggerdrome Imp." A small demon-like black creature with leathery wings appeared on his side of the street, chittering and swooping around.

**Daggerdrome Imp: 1 ATK/1 DEF**

"I end my turn."

**Thrin 20/ Root 20**

"Cute." Root drawled, "I draw and untap my forest and play another. Thallid's special ability gives him a spore counter." A floating 1 appeared over the ghost-like moss. "Then I'll tap my second forest and play another Thallid." Another twisted moss-creature appeared.

**Thallid: 1 ATK/ 1 DEF**

Then I'll end my turn."

**Thrin 20/ Root 20**

"What? Not going to attack? Whimp." Thrin teased maliciously but Root just gave him a dead-eyed stare and he sneered, "I draw and untap my lands." He shuffled through his cards a moment then decided, "I play a plains then tap it and my two other lands to play Kingpin's Pet." A Deformed tan version of the first creature appeared on the field, it's wings easily as large as the entirety of the Imp. It had a colorful necklace around its neck and brass-knuckles on its humanoid hands.

**Kingpin's Pet: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"Now, Daggerdrome Imp! Attack!"

Root immediately threw out his hand. "Thallid block!" but the imp just chattered at the root from above as it merely swooped away from the vine and dive-bombed Root, who winced at the phantom pain. "Why couldn't I block?"

"Flying- he has _wings_ if you couldn't see. Not to mention his other special ability." Root narrowed his eyes warily and Thrin grinned, "I gain life equal to the damage he deals and since he dealt one damage to you I gain one life." Root scowled but didn't look too put out.

"Now I end my turn."

**Thrin 21/ Root 19**

Root frowned at the translucent 21 that hung over Thrin's head but merely began his turn, "I draw and untap. My Thallids both gain another spore counter bringing them up to 1 and 2 respectively." He picked a card from his hand, "And I tap a forest and play Tukatongue Thallid." A four legged creatures with a long snout and spines sticking out appeared next to the Thallids.

**Tukatongue Thallid: 1 ATK/ 1 DEF**

He looked at the difference in attack of his Thallids and the Kingpin's Pet and ground his teeth. "I end my turn."

**Thrin 21/ Root 19**

Thrin grinned, "I untap and draw." He raised an eyebrow at the card he drew before returning to the game, "I play another plains and tap my guildgate to play Shadow Alley Denizen." An exotically beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes appeared next to his two creatures.

**Shadow Alley Denizen: 1 ATK/ 1 DEF**

"And I'll tell you in case you didn't know- Shadow Alley Denizen has an effect that states that whenever another black creature enters the field she can give one of my creatures intimidate- meaning unless you have a black creature or an artifact I'm unblockable." Root sneered at him but Thrin was too amused to care. "Not only that but Kingpin's Pet has an ability I'm about to use called Extort, which allows me to tap a plains or a swamp to gain one life and deal one damage to you, so I'm tapping a plains." Root growled angrily but Thrin just continued smiling.

"I will also tap my remaining two plains to play the artifact Prophetic Prism, and since it's just entering the battlefield I draw a card. Now, Attack Daggerdrome Imp and Kingpin's Pet!" He cried without looking at the card in his hand, and as both were flying neither were blockable and Root just snarled at him from across the street.

"I end my turn."

**Thrin 23/ Root 15**

"I draw and untap." Root said stiffly. He scowled at his hand but just gestured to the Thallid with the 3 hovering over it and it reduced to 0 as another twisted root creature appeared on the field. Thrin raised an eyebrow and Root disdainfully explained, "By removing three spore counters from my Thallid I can create a Sapproling token."

**Sapproling: 1 ATK/ 1 DEF**

"Now my other Thallid has two counters. I then attack with Tukatongue Thallid." The creature rushed Thrin and he shrugged.

"Shadow Alley Denizen, block." Both creatures shattered upon impact. Thrin was surprised to note that another Sapproling like creature had appeared on Root's side of the field. "What gives?"

Root shrugged, "When Tukatongue Thallid gets sent to the graveyard he creates another Sapproling." His lips tightened as he looked at his field. "I end my turn."

**Thrin 23/ Root 15**

"I untap and draw." Thrin's smug smile never wavered and Root pursed his lips. "I tap three plains and play Orzhov Keyrune, also Extorting it, so I gain a life and you lose one, once again." He looked at his creatures and then across the field. "Daggerdrome Imp, attack!" Root could do nothing but grit his teeth at the pain. "I end my turn."

**Thrin 25/ Root 13**

"I draw and untap, using my second Thallid's spore counters to create a third Sapproling." Root blinked at a card in his hand. "I tap two forests to play Thelon of Havenwood." A tall, green cloaked elf appeared on his side of the field, looking mournfully over at Thrin.

**Thelon of Havenwood: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"Thelon's ability gives my creatures +1/+1 for each spore-counter on them, making my first Thallid a 2/2. Now, My first two Sapprolings, attack!" As they rushed towards Thrin he waved at the Kingpin's Pet who swooped down and picked off one of them, shifting uncomfortably as the second one slashed at him.

"I end my turn."

**Thrin 24/ Root 13**

"I untap and draw then tap one plains and two others to play the enchantment Ghostly Prison, which forces you to pay two colorless mana to attack. Oh and I'm Extorting it." Root sneered at him as he saw his life points fall but didn't say anything.

"Daggerdrome Imp, attack." The creature did so, laughing in its chattering almost-human voice. "I end my turn."

**Thrin 26/ Root 11**

"I draw and untap." He looked at his hand and shook his head in disgust before looking over his field. "Due to Thelon's effect my Thallids are now 2/2 and 3/3 respectively. I tap my two forests so I can attack. Thallid!" The 3/3 ran at him and Thrin did some quick thinking.

"I'll take the damage." Root smirked and he made a face back.

"I'm done."

**Thrin 23/ Root 11**

"I untap and draw." Thrin started. "I'll tap three plains and my guildgate to play Syndicate Enforcer and extort it by using my Keyrune for a black mana." A cloaked man with a crouched stance and a dagger appeared on his side of the field.

**Syndicate Enforcer: 2 ATK/3 DEF**

"Daggerdrome Imp, attack." Root Just flinched slightly after the attack. "Aand… I'm done."

**Thrin 25/ Root 9**

"I draw and untap." Root snorted at the card and placed it down on the field, "I play a forest and remove three counters from my Thallid and make another Sapproling then I'll tap three forests and play Thorn Thallid." A mass of gunk appeared, that soon looked like large carnivorous mushrooms with sharp teeth. Thrin grimaced in disgust.

**Thorn Thallid: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

He scowled, "And since I have no mana to pay I'll end my turn without attacking."

**Thrin 25/ Root 9**

"I untap and draw then play a plains." Thrin started then placed a card down, "I tap a plains and my guildgate to play the creature Basilica Screecher and since I have two creatures with Extort I'll Extort it twice." Root grit his teeth angrily as the large bat appeared on Thrin's side of the field.

**Basilica Screecher: 1 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"Now, Daggerdrome Imp, Kingpin's Pet! Attack!" The two easily dodged the attempts of the plants to block them and viciously attacked Root.

"And I'll end my turn."

**Thrin 28/ Root 4**

"I untap and draw." Root snarled heatedly. I'll leave my Thallid with three tokens and tap two forests to attack with it." The 4/4 Thallid lunged at Thrin.

"Basilica Screecher, block." He placed the card in the graveyard as the Thallid shattered it easily. Root hissed like a wounded cat and Thrin smirked.

"I end my turn." Root growled out.

**Thrin 28/ Root 4**

"I untap and draw." First I'll play the creature Undercity Informer for three mana and extort it twice." A man in a plaited suit of armor, armed with a rapier appeared next to his three other creatures with a finger pressed to his lips, gesturing for silence.

**Undercity Informer: 2 ATK/ 3 DEF**

"That leaves you at two life. Now, Kingpin's Pet- Attack!"

Root's game-board shattered and he collapsed to his knees, his cards fluttering to the ground around him. "Damn it." He glared at the smirking Thrin who was carefully shuffling his cards and had already dispelled his gameboard. "I may not be strong enough now but I'll get you back for that some day." And he began to gather his cards.

Thrin just shook his head and walked away, his deck tucked safely back in its case. He paused and glanced at his opponent, "Your folk won't be hanging around Orzhov territory from now on, is that clear?"

Root hissed at him again but Thrin just shrugged and took that as a yes. He didn't fancy having to explain _that_ to his superiors.

It was twenty minutes away when he turned into the subway, glancing around when he saw the few people milling around. "Did you win?" Thrin nodded and turned to see his superior, a tall bald man with tattoos of dragons and Chinese lettering over his muscular body that was hidden only by a pair of cargo shorts and a grey muscle shirt.

"That Selesnya grunt won't be bothering us again soon Tarik." He grunted approvingly then rolled his shoulder as though getting rid of an ache.

"They come back; you learn that over time kid." He threw a sharp glance at the teen after that, "Get home and get some rest. I'll call you out when there's another problem on your street. Thrin nodded fairly and turned to walk away.

"Good job out there." He looked up to see two older men, probably in their late twenties. They were leaning over a gambling table and Thrin eyed in curiously. The one that had spoken was a twenty eight year old man named Gorban who had short spiked black hair and red eyes. His left cheek and part of his eye, nose and lip on that side were badly scarred but he still managed to come off as mildly handsome. Thrin smiled at his words. Gorban nodded seriously, "They'll probably give you a pin for that- 30 points and never going below 20- that's impressive brat." Thrin rolled his eyes.

"It would have been nice to know that people were watching the fight so my report wasn't meaningless." Gorban just waved him away casually.

"Get some sleep brat, you're irritable when you haven't had your afternoon nap." Thrin sneered at him and turned on his heel, hearing that annoying laughter all the way out of the subway.


	2. Prologue 2: Justice vs Viper

**Prologue 2/5**

Justice vs Viper

By Jaysnow-Silverblaze

* * *

**Battle Two: **Golgari v. Boros

Had the day been even the slightest bit less overcast the park would have been swarming with annoying little brats. There was one figure that was making her way across the deserted park however. She had long brown hair pulled into a strict braid down her back leaving her tan face unobstructed. Her eyes were a flashing blue and she wore a formal button-up red blouse that was tucked into a pair of strictly taken care of white skinny-jeans that ended at a pair of simple black platform heels. Her nails were rounded perfectly where they gripped a white and red deck-box.

She entered a small clearing surrounded loosely by scraggly trees and bushes. She stopped and looked around disdainfully, her back looking painfully straight. "Where are you dredge? We have a duel to fight."

There was a hissed curse that was mostly indistinguishable and a male form emerged from behind a rather large clump of small trees. He was glaringly skinny with skin so pale it was almost blue. His lips were a dark beryl red and looked to be natural. His dark green hair was cut jaggedly and bangs fell into his black eyes. He wore a faded and patched long jacket that hung on his form heavily. His shirt was a worn green and his pants were ripped and dirty. His sneakers looked no better. The girl looked even more disdainful.

"I _have_ a name." The male hissed darkly and the female looked him over again with a grimace.

"Fine then, say it."

"Viper." He spat at her derision.

"Justice. Let's start already." With that she swept her hands at stomach level and the semi-clear board appeared. Viper did the same, glaring at Justice venomously. "I'm first. I play a plains." Yellow grass sprang up under her feet and the trees behind her faded to nothing. "Your turn Golgari scourge."

**Justice 20/ Viper 20**

"You will regret that. I draw." He glanced through his cards before deciding, "I play Golgari Guildgate!" A moss-covered tunnel-like entrance leaning downward appeared behind him and Justice scoffed.

"Just as ragged as its members."

Viper hissed at her once more. "It's your turn _soldier_."

**Justice 20/ Viper 20**

"Good. I draw." She smirked at her card then said, "I play another plains then tap both of them and play Unruly Mob!" A group of four angry looking people armed with pitchforks and hatchets appeared in front of her, snarling at Viper.

**Unruly Mob: 1 ATK/ 1 DEF**

"What will you say to that snake?"

**Justice 20/ Viper 20**

"I say I draw!" He replied. "Well, it looks like it's your lucky day. I'll just play another Guildgate and end my turn."

**Justice 20/ Viper 20**

Justice laughed, "Shaking in your boots already? Who would have guessed! Fine, I untap and draw! Then I play Moorland Inquisitor!" A darkly dressed grizzled man with two war hammers appeared next to the mob.

**Moorland Inquisitor: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"Now, Unruly Mob! Attack!" The mob rushed at Viper but he didn't flinch as they stabbed their weapons through him. It didn't feel pleasant but it wasn't going to cause him any real damage.

**Justice 20/ Viper 19**

"My turn!" Viper said darkly, "I draw and play a swamp." Around the base of the Guildgate dark water and sludge appeared. He was standing on the only dry spot left. He acted as though he didn't notice, "Then I'll tap my land to play Slate Street Ruffian." A roughly built man with a massive axe appeared on his side of the field.

**Slate Street Ruffian: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"I'm done for now."

**Justice 20/ Viper 19**

"Slow start? I _truly_ understand." Justice mocked and Viper's eyes flashed. She ignored him. "I untap and draw!" She smirked and slapped a card down on her platform. "I play another Moorland Inquisitor!" A copy of the man she'd brought out last turn appeared on her field.

**Moorland Inquisitor: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"Now, my first Moorland Inquisitor and my Unruly Mob, attack!" Viper rolled his eyes.

"I block Unruly Mob with my Slate Street Ruffian, destroying it." Justice just discarded the card easily.

"Moorland Inquisitor still hits you for two damage though and that's all that matters." Viper growled at her lack of respect for her cards.

**Justice 20/ Viper 17**

"Fine then. I untap and draw then play a forest." He nodded down at his cards while the swamp around him shifted slightly so it was half forest, then said clearly, "Slate Street Ruffian- attack!"

"You fool, now both creatures will die! Moorland Inquisitor, block!" Justice called and both creatures shattered. Viper sneered at her.

"You should try asking about special abilities first. Whenever Slate Street Ruffian becomes blocked you discard a card." Justice frowned heavily but discarded a card all the same. "And not even that but he's coming back next turn. Since I have an end phase I'm going to play Woodland Sleuth!" A green robed woman with a staff appeared on the field where she kneeled down and pulled a shadow of Slate Street Ruffian from the ground and gestured towards Viper. The shade disappeared.

**Woodland Sleuth: 2 ATK/ 3 DEF**

"What did she do?" Justice asked with narrowed eyes.

"When Woodland Sleuth enters the field and another creature has been sent to the graveyard that turn she can return a random creature from my graveyard to my hand but since there is only Slate Street Ruffian in my graveyard I can only have him."

Justice grit her teeth at the fact that her creature had been killed for nothing.

"Are you done then?"

Viper smirked at her anger, "Yes."

**Justice 20/ Viper 17**

"I untap and draw." She looked at the cards in her hand confidently then faltered with a start. "I-" she grit her teeth then jut out her chin, "I'm done."

**Justice 20/ Viper 17**

"Oh, does the little army girl not have anything to play?" Viper asked in a baby voice and she narrowed her eyes and set her jaw. "No retort? Fine then, I untap and draw, and then I'll play a forest." He tapped three mana then said, "I told you he'd be back. I play Slate Street Ruffian!" The dark man reappeared next to the Woodland Sleuth, grinning from beneath his hood.

**Slate Street Ruffian: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"Now, Woodland Sleuth, attack!"

Justice frowned and looked at her Moorland Inquisitor before barking out, "Block, Moorland Inquisitor." Her creature shattered but she received no damage.

"I'm done, your turn." Viper smirked.

**Justice 20/ Viper 17**

"I draw." She let out a small breath of relief that she tried to hide from Viper. "I play a plains then tap all of my plains and play Guardians of Akrasa." A short row of heavily armored men appeared in front of her.

**Guardians of Akrasa: 0 ATK/ 4 DEF**

"That's all for now."

**Justice 20/ Viper 17**

"Good, then I untap and draw." He laughed and Justice frowned, leaning away slightly. "I play a forest then tap all of my mana and play the enchantment Deadbridge Chant!" A woman appeared with skulls draped over her, her face to the sky and her robes flying around her.

"What does she do?" Justice questioned.

"When Deadbridge Chant enters the battlefield I have to send the top ten cards of my deck to my graveyard." He answered.

Justice narrowed her eyes, "That sounds stupid."

"I haven't gotten to the best part." He revealed a grin with bright white teeth. "At the beginning of my upkeep, I choose a card at random from my graveyard. If it's a creature card I get to put it into the battlefield without paying its' casting cost, otherwise I put the card into my hand." Justice's eyes widened and Viper grinned. "Exactly."

Justice watched as he discarded ten cards, his face shifting through emotions as he saw the cards he was discarding. "Now, Attack Slate Street Ruffian!"

Justice remembered his ability and looked at hand before biting her lip slightly and taking the damage with her head held high.

**Justice 18/ Viper 17**

"My turn then. I untap and draw." She looked more than relieved at the card she drew, "I play a mountain!" Behind her, where the plains had previously stretched, blazing red mountains sprouted. "Then I'll play the enchantment Vigilante Justice!"

A group of humans appeared, looking furiously at Viper. Viper just raised an eyebrow, "What does it do?"

"Whenever a human enters the battlefield under my control I deal one damage to a target creature or player." Justice revealed.

"Whatever. Are you done?" Justice glared but nodded.

**Justice 18/ Viper 17**

"Alright then, I untap and draw, then my Deadbridge Chant's effect starts and I get… not a creature, lucky you." Viper taunted. Justice didn't respond and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I play a swamp- and because of its ability a creature in my graveyard known as Veilborn Ghoul gets added to my hand. And of course, why waste it- I play Veilborn Ghoul!" An armored and armed zombie appeared next to the Woodland Sleuth who- interestingly- shifted closer to the Slate Street Ruffian and farther from the ghoul, neither player seemed to notice.

**Veilborn Ghoul: 4 ATK/ 1 DEF**

"Slate Street Ruffian, attack!" Justice looked at her hand hesitantly again before deciding.

"Block, Guardians of Akrasa!" She took no damage and discarded another card but both creatures were fine.

"Fine then. I'm done." Viper said with a cocky grin.

**Justice 18/ Viper 17**

"The battle isn't over until the last life point is gone." Justice sneered. "I untap and draw." She smiled, "I play Skyknight Legionnaire!" an armored woman on a griffin appeared next to the Guardians of Akrasa.

**Skyknight Legionnaire: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"And since a human has entered the battlefield under my control my Vigilante Justice activates and deals one damage to you!" The humans ran at him, through his creatures and hit him. He frowned at the feeling.

"Then I'll attack with my Skyknight!" When Viper opened his mouth to tell Woodland Sleuth to block she chided him. "You can't block a flying creature with a non-flying creature. Not only that but due to Guardians of Akrasa's ability, Exalted, they get +1/+1 because they're attacking alone!"

After taking the damage Viper looked at the knight, "How could it attack, didn't it have summoning sickness?"

"It has an ability called Haste that lets it attack as though it didn't have summoning sickness."

**Justice 18/ Viper 13**

"If you say so. I untap and draw. My Deadbridge Chant also activates and I receive… the monster Hollowhenge Beast!" A large rocky-skinned monster appeared next to the zombie and growled.

**Hollowhenge Beast: 5 ATK/ 5 DEF**

Justice swallowed at the attack points but didn't react otherwise. Viper ignored her. "Now I play a land called Turntimber Grove! It comes into play tapped but when it enters the battlefield a target creature gets +1/+1. I give this to my Veilborn Ghoul making him temporarily a 5/2!" He smirked at Justice's worried look.

"I'm only getting started. Then I'll play the fused sorceries Down and Dirty. Down forces you to discard two cards-" "damn it" "and Dirty allows me to return a target card from my graveyard to my hand." Justice was furious, she'd obviously had a good card in her hand. "I think I'll chose to return… this card." He didn't show the card and just stashed it in his hand.

"Oh, and you didn't think I'd forgotten did you? I attack with Veilborn Ghoul!"

"I'll take it." Justice replied sourly.

"Well good. I'm done."

**Justice 13/ Viper 13**

I untap and draw." She scowled at her card, "And I play a mountain. Skyknight Legionnaire, attack!"

"Then you're done?" Viper questioned as the knight chipped at his life points.

"Yes." She ground out.

**Justice 13/ Viper 10**

"I untap and draw. And my Deadbridge chant activates, I get… Not a creature." He shrugged. " First I'll play another Golgari Guidgate then I'll play the creature Dawntreader Elk." A noble looking elk appeared next to the beast, where it started prancing skittishly, drawing an odd look from Viper before it settled and he returned to the game.

**Dawntreader Elk: 2 ATK/ 2 DEF**

"Then I'll play the spell Lair Delve, which allows me to reveal the top two cards of my library. If they are creature cards or land cards I keep them. If they're not I put them on the bottom on my deck. I reveal Boneyard Wurm, which goes to my hand and-" he paused, slightly annoyed, "Unhallowed Pact, which goes to the bottom of my library." He shrugged. "And what the heck, I'll play Boneyard Wurm."A skeletal Wurm appeared on the field, making the elk skittish again for a moment and making Viper look at it strangely again.

**Boneyard Wurm: * ATK/ * DEF**

"The thing about Boneyard Wurm is that its attack and defense are both equal to the number of creature cards in my graveyard. Currently I have two, so he's a 2/2."

Justice straightened her back as he smirked at her, "Now I attack with Slate Street Ruffian, Woodland Sleuth, Veilborn Ghoul and Hollowhenge Beast." Justice clenched her jaw.

"I block Hollowhenge Beast with my Guardians of Akrasa." The guardians were pummeled, shattering when the gigantic fist came down.

"You still take eight damage though." Viper smirked.

"I know that!" She hissed darkly.

**Justice 5/ Viper 10**

"My turn. I untap and draw." She blinked then smiled, "I play Nearheath Pilgrim." A man appeared next to the knight with a large staff and a long coat and hat.

**Nearheath Pilgrim: 2 ATK/ 1 DEF**

"My pilgrim's special ability is called Soulbond and I will bond it to Skyknight Legionnaire. Not to mention my Vigilante Justice deals you one damage as well."

"What does Soulbond do?" Viper questioned suspiciously, ignoring his life points dropping.

"Find out next turn." She taunted in return.

He didn't appear too concerned.

**Justice 5/ Viper 9**

"Alright then. I untap and draw and my Deadbridge Chant activates, just giving me a sorcery." He looked at Justice shrewdly then decided, "I attack with all of my creatures."

"I block Veilborn Ghoul and Hollowhenge Beast with Skyknight Legionnaire and Nearheath Pilgrim- and because of their soulbond both creatures have lifelink meaning I gain four more life." Both creatures shattered. Viper laughed as the rest of his creatures attacked directly, leaving her at one life.

"You might think you dodged a bullet this turn but I _still_ win. I play the sorcery Harrowing Journey, letting you draw three cards, but unfortunately you lose three life- translating to a simple result: you lose!"

Her game-board shattered and her cards fluttered to the ground. The Woodland Sleuth on Viper's side turned to her master and bowed before disappearing, the rest of the creatures disappearing after her. "How was _that_ for 'Golgari scourge'?" He questioned acidly. Justice didn't answer, devastation clear on her face and he turned away frowning.

His cards had been acting strangely recently. He pulled out his Woodland Sleuth and stared hard at her picture where she knelt over a freshly-killed beast. There was no movement or anything from his rather beat-up card and he frowned but tucked it away again.

He shook his head and disappeared back into the small forest the park boasted. Through that he found himself in front of a beat-up department store that had been out of business for years. Ignoring the tilted sign and the plastic covered entrance he dipped through the opening and came face to face with the entrance guard, Spider.

Spider was very tall, with long limbs and darting grey eyes. His blond hair was matted, and Viper had a feeling the man never left the building. He glanced over Viper's face as though trying to commit it to memory before nodding and moving out of the way. Viper smiled slightly and Spider's face twitched, Viper smirked harder at that.

He passed others, a few sleeping in a shared pile of sleeping bags, some taking care of the stray animals the guild had taken in and one looking at a yellowed piece of paper. He stopped in front of her and her red hair parted as she looked up from her rescued desk to him. She smiled. She was breathtaking, her ruby hair matching her shade of lipstick perfectly and her eyes, a startling green, lighting up her face. She was the guild mother.

"Mother, I have won. Boros has been pushed away for now." She smiled and stroked his cheek with her pale hand.

"I am proud of you Viper, we needed that park." She wrote something down on her sheet of paper with a stub of a pencil. "Plague also won his duel against Azorius in the housing district so we have more territory that way as well. Today has been fortunate for all of us. Please, return to your home, I know you have school this afternoon."

He scratched the back of his head. He'd actually skipped all of the morning blocks and would be missing the afternoon ones as well if he wasn't careful. "Yes Mother, I understand." She smiled again.

"Good, then off with you." He turned and walked away, smiling again at Spider, who twitched again, and leaving the deserted apartment store. Golgari was accepting, no matter what the other guilds believed. It was all about accepting those that no one else would.

* * *

A/N: Hey! thanks for the support! Here's chapter 2- or there ^ is chapter 2, but same difference.


End file.
